Darren Wilden
Darren Wilden 'was de detective die Hanna oppakte voor diefstal en later de moord op Alison ging onderzoeken. Hij had een affaire met Ashley Marin. Wilden viel Aria, Hanna, Spencer en Emily vaak lastig tijdens zijn onderzoeken naar de moordzaak. Hij was de eerste Queen of Hearts, zette de Lodge in brand en volgde de bevelen van iemand anders, volgens Melissa Hastings. Wilden werd vermoord door twee schoten kort nadat hij de Lodge in brand zette. Wilden's rol werd gespeeld door Bryce Johnson. Biografie Darren was voorheen een student aan Rosewood High en was een politie officier en detective die de zaak van Alison onder zijn hoede kreeg. Wilden was op de middelbare school een feestbeest. Hij was ook één zomer in Cape May samen met Alison, CeCe en Melissa. Hij werd ervan verdacht Alison's 'Beach Hottie' te zijn. Hij had een affaire met Ashley Marin. Hij werd verdacht te close te zijn met de Liars en hen lastig te vallen. Verhaallijn Darren |-|Seizoen 1= 'Pilot thumb|leftDarren wordt het eerst gezien als hij aanbelt bij Hanna, om haar op te pakken omdat ze via de camera beelden van de Rosewood Mall betrapt is op diefstal. Hij neemt haar en haar moeder mee naar het bureau, waar hij, nadat hij een tijd met Ashley in zijn kamer is geweest, Hanna weer laat gaan. Op de begrafenis van Hanna zien we Wilden opnieuw. Na de begrafenis benadert hij de Liars om te zeggen dat hij de moordzaak van Alison zal gaan onderzoeken, en ze allemaal nieuwe verklaringen af zullen moeten gaan leggen. Hij zegt op dreigende toon dat hij er wel achter zal komen wat er die zomer gebeurde. The Jenna Thing Wilden is te zien wanneer Hanna en Ashley zich klaar staan te maken in de keuken. Wilden is op TV te zien over de moord op Alison DiLaurentis, omdat haar lichaam in de vorige aflevering is gevonden. Vervolgens verschijnt Wilden op Rosewood High, om de Liars te verhoren. Hij verdenkt de Liars van betrokkenheid bij de moord op Alison en is vastberaden de waarheid te achterhalen: hij vindt dat hun verhalen ingestudeerd klinken en is niet overtuigd van hun onschuld. Dan zien we Wilden als hij bij Hanna thuis binnenkomt, wanneer Hanna en Sean net huiswerk aan het maken waren voordat Ashley thuis kwam. Hij heeft eten meegenomen en Sean wordt subtiel verzocht naar huis te gaan. Tot slot zien we Wilden weer als hij Hanna staat te bekijken in de parkeergarage, nadat zij met Mona gewinkeld heeft. Hanna loopt naar Darren om hem te vertellen afstand te nemen, dat ze zal boeten voor het feit dat ze de zonnebril niet betaald heeft als hij haar moeder met rust laat. Darren zegt dat hij Hanna voor andere redenen dan diefstal volgt; hij geeft toe dat hij haar stalkt omdat hij denkt dat zij verbergt wie Alison DiLaurentis heeft vermoord. Hanna is sprakeloos en haatdragend. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 22/95 |-|Seizoen 1= *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm |-|Seizoen 2= *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Ctrl: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best |-|Seizoen 3= *Birds of a Feather *That Girl Is Poison *The Remains of the A *Crazy *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will the Circle Be Unbroken *A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= *"A" Is For A-l-i-v-e *The Guilty Girl's Handbook Relaties ASHLEY MARIN: Hebben een affaire gehad zodat Hanna vrijgepleit werd van diefstal. Eén affaire: Begin: Pilot. Einde: The Jenna Thing Reden: Wilden viel Hanna lastig. Geheimen *Pilot '''»» '''Heeft een affaire gehad met Ashley Marin, om op die manier Hanna vrij te pleiten van diefstal. Quotes Wilden Alison's moordzaak: Your mom may be hot, Hanna, but she’s not hot enough to make that go away. Wilden: The evidence doesn't lie. Wilden Spencer: You used to be a much better liar. Wilden Ashley: Either you shut Hanna up, or I will! Foto's J090 Hanna Wilden Parking.jpg|Wilden (The Jenna Thing) J050 Wilden Joins Diner.jpg|Wilden (The Jenna Thing) J023 Interrogation Wilden.jpg|Wilden (The Jenna Thing) J055 Wilden Begrafenis.jpg|Wilden (Pilot) 0101 Wilden 01.jpg|Wilden (Pilot)